Inevitable
by jannelie
Summary: Gray Fullbuster and Silver's confrontation if Silver really does end up being his father. Focuses of Gray's reaction. Takes place in Tartarus arc.


**A/N: It's a bit ooc, but I hope you enjoy.**

**Summary: Gray & Silver's confrontation, if Silver really does end up being his father. It focuses of Gray's reaction.**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and all of it's characters.**

* * *

**Inevitable**

* * *

Pain.

That was all he felt.

Unbearable, excruciating pain rose from his wounds and grew within him at an unforgivable speed. It expanded throughout his core with every movement, every breath, and every _thought_ that he took. He brought his knees up to his chest slowly,and weakly. The sounds of his shuffling feet echoed throughout the stone jail room. It was only him behind bars, and nobody else.

Yet, he was grateful for that.

…

_"Who the hell are you?" Gray glared. He was in a fighting stance as he prepared his ice make magic to subdue the enemy in front of him._

_"Keith."_

_The deep voice of an unknown presence suddenly spoke. Immediately, A middle aged man emerged from the dark shadows of the corridor, with upwards styled raven hair, black eyes, and a long scar running from the top of his pale face all the way down to his left ear. He was clad in a fitted armor that had the words 'ABSOLUTE ZERO' over the top corner, along with two shoulder varieties that bared the dreadful insignia of Tartarus._

_"Keith," the man repeated. "Tend to the remaining fairy tail members. This one's mine to deal with."_

_His tone was nothing short of threatening._

_The skeleton called Keith dissipated into a smoky shadow, and vanished to the cold air. His comrade was left there, staring at the young mage in front of him._

_He took a few steps closer before uttering the boy's name in a disgusted tone._

_"Gray. Gray Fullbuster."_

…

It was unreasonably cold in the cell. It was colder than his usual temperature, and suddenly he found himself shivering violently. His eyes were glued to the cobblestone floor as his mind wandered. There was a series of depressing questions that were frozen, stuck in his head. A labryinth, a maze, or whatever you wanted to call it; he was just stuck in it. His own personal puzzle, but the pieces weren't falling in their designated placements.

He wasn't sure what to feel.

He wasn't sure what to do.

He was confused, and _lost._

His hands were fisted tightly in his hair as he quietly choked out a raspy, "_Why?_"

…

_"Silver? So you're the one that skeleton guy was talking about?" Gray inquired._

_"My, give the boy a prize," the demon gate muttered._

_His sarcastic, annoyed tone had Gray on edge. It was pissing him off to say the least. Quickly, he created a giant, sharp sword out of ice, and flung it at the man._

_He grunted angrily as Silver easily evaded his attempt to attack._

_"Weak," Silver insulted. "You're unexpectedly weak."_

_A vein popped up on the mage's forehead._

_"__You piss me off."_

_The devil slayer let out a deep chuckle at his bluntness._

_"Then I guess we're both on the same page."_

_…_

He grasped his shoulders and pinched at them, shaking at the scenes playing in his mind over and over. They were like nightmares, all he wanted to do was to wake up from them.

…

_Gray wiped the blood off of his mouth and smirked, showing off his anger at the same time._

_"I don't care who you are, you bastard. I don't show mercy to those who hurt my comrades," he seethed through his wounded lip._

_Silver's eyes widened slightly at the statement._

_"You don't care?" He questioned._

_Gray shot a harsh glare in response. "All I care about right now is defeating you."_

_"As for me, I'm still wondering why you haven't inquired about me in a specific sense."_

_The ice wizard dropped his hand. His expression was caught in a mask of confusion as he recalled what he had just said. "What?"_

_And that one answer had his heart ache._

_"…how many years has it been since Deliora attacked the village?"_

_…_

His vision blurred immensely. The tears cascaded down his face, leaving a hot trail in its path. Why did this hurt so much?

The mage leaned forward, and gripped the cold cell bars tightly. His body started to shake violently. With one deep breath, he let out a frustrated scream, knowing that nobody heard him.

…

_"Why are you asking that?_" _He asked hesitantly._

_…_

_Every_ memory of that traumatic event came back to him in a flash, mixing in with his confrontation with the demon gate. There was no end to them, and he could only experience the pain as he cried silently.

…

_"Do you remember your parents?"_

_…__._

He shook his head vigorously, unconsciously, as the saltiness of his tears stung his mouth.

…

_"Ma?" The young boy cried._

_A loud roar came from outside, many ear - piercing screams and shouts following._

_She ventured out to her son instantaneously, and held his hands._

_"Sweetie-"_

_BOOM._

_They both landed onto the floor, but she continued nevertheless, clutching him, and crying at the same time. " I-I want you to listen to me, okay? First…a-always remember that mommy and daddy love you, o-ok? "_

_BOOM._

_"Momma, I'm scared," he sobbed._

_She ran her hands through his short hair. "Remember what I said about being scared? You have to be strong, Gray. Especially right now, ok?"_

_…_

"No," he whispered tearfully.

_…_

_"Momma, what's happening?" He whimpered, staring at the chaos before them._

_There was fire. His hands held onto her neck as they both tried to run away in the middle of all the torn down houses._

_"Shhh…." She cooed, carrying him as tightly as she could. "Just relax baby, go to sleep Gray."_

_…_

_"_No…"

…

_"How did your mother die?" Silver picked him up by the collar._

_…_

"P-please…" He begged.

…

_"M-Mommy…" He cried, trying to shake the lifeless body among the wreckage. His hands were stained with blood as he repeatedly shook the dead mound. His voice was demanding. The monster was coming, but he didn't want to move._

_…_

"STOP IT!"

…

_The questions wouldn't stop._

_"And your father?"_

_Those three words had him staring straight into Silver's black pupils. They were slightly red, looking as if he was on some kind of drug._

_Gray had no answer. He didn't know what had happened to him. His last memories of his dad dated all the way back to the deliora incident, but he had no clue to if he perished in the attack or not._

_"I…I can't say," he murmured quietly._

_The man rose a brow. "And why is that?"_

_"WHY DO YOU NEED TO KNOW?!" Gray shouted furiously._

_He was immediately thrown to the ground. Silver wrung out his hand in distaste and snorted. "Actually, I don't need to know any of this. But do you need me to explain it to you so you can understand, boy?"_

_"I…I don't understand where you're going with all of this," the mage muttered._

_"Why do you think I'm asking you about your father, Gray?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"It's such a terrible time to be so naive, don't you think?"_

_"Shut the hell up!" He grasped the floor in rage and covered the floor in ice. He wasn't going to stand for all these distractions. Time was being wasted._

_"Your ice is no match for me," Silver glared._

_Within an instant, shock filled Gray's eyes as he watched a new layer of ice start to form, quickly freezing the entire room. It was similar to that of the frozen village he came across with his team not too long ago._

_"Wait–"_

_But before he realized it, a spiral of sharp ice arrows were lunged at him, causing him to collapse easily._

_And that was the exact moment when he realized._

_It was the exact moment his heart stopped._

_…_

"STOP IT PLEASE!" He shouted once more.

By the time all of the flashbacks had ceased, the entire cell bars were laced in ice.

He scooted away from the area, and shuffled towards the wall. His fist banged on it viciously, out of the hatred, the regret, the sorrow, and the anger that was exploding inside of him.

His cries got louder by the second.

That excruciating pain in his chest only became worse.

And the fact that it was his own father that put him in this lone, dark prison, only made him want to die.

* * *

LEAVE REVIEWS!

THANKS!


End file.
